1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeakers which process input signals and project corresponding sound outputs to a listening audience. In particular, the invention sets forth a loudspeaker which propagates coherent sound waves in the manner of a point source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard loudspeakers are generally constructed to include two or more sound drivers to reproduce relatively high, medium, and low frequency sound ranges. These typical loudspeakers are arranged such that their sound drivers face the audience. This produces sound which propagates in the form of a wedge. Sound thus created is noncoherent and has distorted stereo resolution, and loses true audible frequency spectrum which is received and interpreted by the human ear.
Applicants are unaware of prior art patents which describe the instant invention as claimed.